


Sweet Memories

by Romancemesomeziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ice Cream, M/M, feeding one another, fluff basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romancemesomeziam/pseuds/Romancemesomeziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys share a sweet moment on a summer day when at home</p><p>or</p><p>Ice cream kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Memories

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble of our favorite boys eating some ice cream. Massive shoutout to Ellie (Zayn-loves-leeyum.tumblr.com) for putting so many drabbles in my mind, this is the first of many and a million thanks for enduring me through my horrible writing process :)

It was a blazing warm day, barely any wind in the air and no clouds scattered in the sky. One good for swimming not running, but as always, Liam was stubborn, mounting the stairs up to his flat after his daily morning run. Well, it was more of an afternoon run today, the sun high in the sky, making his skin burn from the radiation and exposure. He should have put sunscreen on, and possibly a lighter t-shirt but there were loads of things Liam should have done lately that he simply did not do.

Drinking last night would have been one of those things Liam shouldn't have done, but now he had to live with the headache without complaint, the results of a little too much fun. And he refused to give his boyfriend the satisfaction of "I told you so", hence why he was up and running, rather than in bed sleeping.

 Pushing himself into his run had been Liam's punishment and even if his entire body screamed because of aching muscles and scorching hot skin, Liam still ran up the final few steps at full speed. Making it to the final landing was like crossing the line after a marathon. With his blood pumping at full speed, and his mind rushing, probably more from the alcohol than the adrenaline, Liam raise his fist up in victory, smiling to himself because his personal habit was a little embarrassing.

Leaning over, hands on his knees as he tried to calm his thumping headache, Liam forced his breathing to become deeper, inhaling through his nose as he stood to his full height. He grabbed at his foot, stretching out his muscle as he settled a hand on the doorframe. He pulled at his shoe, making sure to work that acid of his muscle to avoid build ups. His slight hangover was punishment enough, he didn't need cramps in addition.

Sighing with satisfaction, Liam rolled his shoulders, his balance shot from the remaining vodka lingering in his system making him stammer. At the same time, the door to his flat swung open, revealing a barely dressed Zayn, nylon shorts deliciously low on his hips, eyes still rimmed with sleep but lips curled into a devilish smile.

"Finally," huffed Zayn, reaching out to encircle Liam's wrist and pulling him into the flat, Liam's feet heavy from the run causing them both to tumble to the ground into a mess of limps. Laughing, Zayn straddled Liam's thighs, pushing his fringe out of his faces as he smiled down at his boyfriend, hands settling upon Liam's chest. He moved them into circles, palms rapidly warming from the heat radiating from Liam's body.

"Been waiting for you," Zayn said as he rocked his hips shamelessly against the nylon of Liam's matching shorts, causing the material of both their pants to bunch together, leaving muscled legs exposed and touching. "Didn't think you'd be gone this long".

Accompanied with a moan, Liam's hips rutted up on their own accord, forcing Zayn to slide down his body so their bodies aligned together, fitting perfectly like they were meant to be.

"What's got you all worked up, babe?" asked Liam, his voice a little fucked from the sudden lick of arousal coursing through his body.

But the boy above him just shrugged, leaning down to pepper soft kisses along Liam's jaw.

"Didn't know I needed a reason to miss you".

With a groan, Liam grabbed at his boyfriend's hips, quickly turning them over so he was now on top, before grinding down shamelessly. Giving as much as he was getting, he leaned in to kiss Zayn, biting at the boy's lip with desire. Zayn gasped from beneath him, fingers clawing at Liam's back and up his neck, slipping through his hair as they kissed sloppily.

"I want to try it," moaned Zayn, their lips ghosting over one another, as Liam stopped moving.

He smirked, leaning his weight away from Zayn and onto his forearms that were settled on either side of the boy.

"You seriously want to do this?" he asked, amused.

Zayn nodded, tugging lightly at Liam's hair which was desperately in need of a cut. "Its hot out and I'm hungry, but I miss you," argued the boy, eyes wide and pleading.

And Liam concedes, quickly putting distance between himself and the beautiful man still lying lazily on the ground, hair disbelieved and tattoos glistening with a thin coat of sweat.

Walking to the kitchen, Liam opened the freezer, scanning its content quickly, before taking hold of a tub of chocolate ice cream and a fork before returning to his boyfriend. He kneeled down over Zayn's abdomen, the plush carpet beneath offering just enough of a cushion to make the position comfortable.

"I'm disgusting from my run," argued Liam, slightly embarrassed by what he was about to do.

Shaking his head, Zayn smiled, fingers crawling up Liam's arm gently before easing down his shoulders. "You look beautiful."

A deep blush settled upon Liam's face as he opened the tub of ice cream, forking a generous amount out before tasting the dark frozen concoction. He moaned to himself, teasingly grinding upon Zayn's lap. And Zayn whined from beneath him, mouth open as if begging to be fed.

They had talked about this a few time, a stupid scene they had seen in a movie feeding into Zayn's imagination who had restlessly tried to get Liam to repeat the romantic gesture.

So here they were now, on a humid summer afternoon, half naked and sweaty in the middle of their living room, re-enacting a scene of some teenage rom-com just because Liam was a sucker from those big honey chocolate eyes and delicious lips.

"The fork is going to make a mess," reprimanded Zayn, but still leaned up on his forearms to wrap his swollen lips around the cool utensil adorned with ice cream. He had long gave in to Liam's endearing mistrust of spoons, smiling whenever they ended up in a public event where soup was offered to them.

 Sighing as he swallowed the sweet dessert, Zayn licked his lips that were already stained with chocolate stickiness.

Entranced by the pink tongue that swept over the boy's lip, licking at the ice cream, Liam leaned down, kissing Zayn sweetly to taste the dessert once again. And as it turned out, it was better than before, the mix with his boyfriend's usual taste was simply made for the Gods. Liam had to admit, this was one hell of an idea.

Breaking away from the kiss, he settled back on his hunches, fork in hand once again to scoop out more ice cream. He teased Zayn's lips with it, running it along the boy's lips before allowing Zayn's mouth to close around it. But the boy wasn't satisfied, when Liam pulled the fork away to add more ice cream to it. Sitting up, Zayn took hold of Liam's wrist, fork standing between them as the boy leaned in, licking at it meticulously without ever breaking eye contact with Liam.

Liam could feel his dick hardening as he swallowed around the lump in his throat, eyes glued to the way Zayn ran his tongue in between each teeth of the fork.

"My turn," purred Zayn, reaching out to take the fork from Liam's now shaking fingers.

 "But first," said Zayn, pulling at the hem of Liam's t-shirt until he lifted his arms, easing the material off him and throwing it behind them.

The smirk that now played upon Zayn's sharp features was almost predatory, making Liam shiver as he shuffled down Zayn's body moving on his knees so their crotches were aligned. A light breeze coursing through the flat that had Liam's skin in goose bumps. Or maybe it was because of Zayn.

Trying to focus on the man before him, Liam leaned forth taking the offered heap of ice cream that Zayn was holding before him. He made a show of it, licking at the sides before sucking half of the ice cream onto his tongue. But the heat of his mouth had the frozen dessert melting, dripping onto Zayn's stomach, eliciting a hiss to tumble out of the boy's lips.

 "I told you you'd make a mess," Zayn scolded, eyes blazing with promises of punishment that had Liam shaking with need, but he knew this wasn't the time for that, so he smiled shyly, scooting down to settle between Zayn's thighs.

"Let me clean that up," he moaned, as he licked at the small brown drippings of ice cream pooling upon Zayn's abdomen, his lips trailing exaggeratedly over the taunt skin. He could hear Zayn gasping with every flick of his tongue, lithe fingers coming to scrap at his scalp, pulling and pushing, as if lost in the sensation.

"Leeyum," whined Zayn, forcing his boyfriend's mouth away from his abdomen before he came in his pants like a virginal teenager. "This isn't what we agreed to".

Sighing but with a sparkling grin, Liam nodded, making his way up Zayn's body, kissing the outline of his own lips tattooed to the boy's chest before reaching Zayn's mouth.

"You know I love you right?" Liam asked, even if he knew the answer and posed the same question every day. Perhaps he did it out of reassurance, perhaps he did it out of fear. But what was most important to him, was that Zayn always knew, every second of every day, that he was loved and cared for, no matter how many scenes from stupid, childish movies he wanted to re-enact. Even if Zayn imposed PG-13 days, where they could only kiss and cuddle, touch but never come, Liam loved him more than life itself.

This was was their way of reconnecting, of having their minds do the work rather than their bodies and really, it did them good. It let them rekindle things they sometimes forgot when they were away on tour and time was a luxury. It let them acknowledge the importance of one another's presence. It taught them how to say I love you, with more than words and moans between stained sheets like an automatic response, calculated into their love making.

Zayn nodded, skimming his fingers over Liam's jaw as he captured his mouth into a sweet kiss, sweeter than the ice cream, because it was filled with thank yous and I love you toos, but mostly with a resonating, till death do us part.

And maybe they wouldn't end up making love like some would argue 20 year olds should, but they most definitely would kiss the stickiness from each other's lips until they knew exactly the composition of the ice cream, the tint to every flavor. Because their love ran deeper than their bodies, and the slow shower they would later share to erase the last of the ice cream would not dissipate the words they had whispered to one another, when orgasm wasn't sought. It was those moments that would remain when they didn't find the time to linger in each other's arms, and so they enjoyed every second, chocolate lips a favorite memory in the making.


End file.
